Harry Potter and the Love Letter
by narugirl2003
Summary: One simple letter was all it took to change the view of a friendship. A simple correspondence between a 21 year old Harry from 2001 and a 15 year old Hermione from 1994 was all it took to alter that friendship into something more... Chapters 1-5 have been updated! *Currently being rewritten*
1. The Beginning: Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

**Summary: ****One simple letter was all it took to change the view of a friendship. A simple correspondence between a 21 year old Harry from 2001 and a 15 year old Hermione from 1994 was all it took to alter that friendship into something more... **

Author's Note: After watching the Love Letter, I decided to write a story similar to it. Of course, all material related to the Love Letter (desk, exchanging letters, time crossing, new relationships forming) belong to the creators of the Love Letter. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. The idea, however, is mine. Not following canon, this is before the epilogue; so, this is post Hogwarts away from what JK originally written (alternate universe).  
>****************************************************************************<p>

Chapter 1 The Desk

Four years have passed since Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter, and normal life returned to the Wizarding World, to which everyone couldn't have been happier. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon; Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into a brand new antique shop in Diagon Alley named, 'Lost Treasures'. Ginny eyed a beautiful dress on a mannequin in the shop window, broke free from Harry, and inquired about it to one of the workers.

Harry was on a mission of his own; he needed a desk for at work, since he's the Chief Auror now, to write and close up his files. He made his way to the writing desks, and carefully examined each one. The first one was too dark for his taste, the second desk was much too girly with flowers and angels decorating it, the third one was too light in color, but the fourth one was just right. The desk reminded him of the one he used at Hogwarts. It was a cherry stained mahogany wood, and it had many compartments giving the user necessary storage that he/she needed. A man walked by, and noticed Harry taking an interest in that desk.

"What a nice piece of furniture. We just received that one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are redecorating the boys' and girls' dormitories, so that means out with the old desks, and in with the new desks for the dorms. It is to your liking, Mr. Potter?" the old man inquired knowing how Harry loved Hogwarts.

Harry replied, "Yes, it is to my liking. I need a desk like this one for at work. How much is it?"

"Fifteen galleons," the old man listed the price.

Harry had a lot of money, so he wasn't too concerned about the price, and answered confidently, "Okay," giving him the money for the desk.

Ginny walked up to Harry empty handed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You found a desk?" she asked examining the desks in front of her.

Harry smiled at her, "Yeah, I did. I'll bet you can't you guess which one I bought?"

Knowing her fiancé well, Ginny picked out the cherry stained desk, and Harry nodded.

"Harry, it is beautiful! Let's have it delivered to your office and you can go start on getting yourself organized," Ginny said as she admired the desk.

Harry agreed to it, and the desk was delivered to the Ministry of Magic Auror Office by four o'clock that afternoon. Harry walked into his office, and noticed the desk sitting in his office. He walked in, and closed the door. Harry moved his swivel chair to behind the desk, and began arranging his belongings in the many compartments. When he finished, he began dusting off the work surface. The rag passed over a switch, and a compartment on the left inside part where the shelves were connected popped open. He opened the flap, and some brownish parchment was sticking out. Harry reached in, and grabbed the parchment. Since this captured his attention, he opened up the envelope. It was a letter…from Hermione. He looked up in the upper right hand corner, and it read November 6th 1994. They were in their fourth year of Hogwarts when Hermione wrote that letter. Being nosy, Harry began reading it.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I write tonight because I am worried of what's to become of my dear friend, Harry Potter. He is in the TriWizard Tournament and I fear for his safety and his life. Without him, I am nothing. He is the sun in my morning sky; the rainbow after the rain, and the beating heart that allows the blood to flow through my veins._

_I hope and I pray that he will pull through each task so I can see those beautiful green eyes again for as long as I live. Yes, my dear friend, he is my secret love that no one knows about. I refuse to let anyone know about it except for you. Since he clearly doesn't share the same feelings for me, I know I have your love and support._

_Lavender and Pavarti are now used to my late night writings; therefore, they don't question my actions anymore. So, I am free to write as long as I wish or until I begin to fall asleep. I really do love Harry. I love him so much that I would die for him. I just wish that Harry feels the same for me as I do for him._

_Alas, dear friend, sleep is calling and I must close this letter. I will write again tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry couldn't believe what he read; Hermione secretly loved him all those years! But it's much too late now, however, because she is dating Ron, and Ron told him that he would pop the question to her soon. Neville knocked on the door, and entered the office.

"Hi, Harry. Did you get a chance to look at that case file I placed on your desk," he noticed Harry had some aged parchment in his hand, and Neville questioned, "What's that?"

"No, I didn't get to the case file yet, sorry. I was arranging my things into my new desk, and I found a secret compartment. It had a letter dated back to when we were in our fourth year of Hogwarts. Do you think I should answer it, just for fun?" Harry asked knowing Neville would pick at him for thinking such rubbish.

Neville shook his head, gave Harry a look saying he was crazy, and answered, "Do whatever you want, Harry. I can't really stop you, can I?"

Neville walked out the office, and closed the door. Harry glanced at the letter, his eyes immediately highlighting the word 'love'. He began to think on how he was going to answer the letter. He took out some parchment, along with his ink well and quill. He dipped his quill into the ink, and began writing a response.

When he completed it, Harry folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, addressed it, sealed it, and slipped it into the secret compartment. He closed the door to it, and put his things away. He got up, walked to the door, turned off the light, and opened the door. He walked out, shutting the door and starting to make his home to his eagerly waiting fiancé. Harry thought it would be amazing if the letter somehow reached its destination, but what if it did; how would he react to it?  
>***********************************************************************************************************************<p>

Thank you, Tyty Richards for helping me out with this chapter. We all need an extra eye. ;) This chapter sounds better than before!


	2. The Beginning: Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 2 The Letter

It's November 1994, and Hogwarts was filled with students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Hermione returned to the girl's dormitory after a long dayof schooling to begin her assignments before Harry got back from Divination. She was so elated that she got out of that course; she still believed Trelawney was a quack. However, more people begged to differ from her opinion. Hermione sat at her desk, dropped her school bag on the floor, and reached for the switch. She pressed it, and the secret compartment opened up, and to her astonishment, a letter was lying there waiting for her. _Strange, I didn't leave my letter lying around like that_, she thought to herself as she reached for the sealed envelope.

Hermione examined the envelope, and found it was addressed to her. She opened the letter, slightly puzzled at what it could contain, and began reading word for word the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found your letter in a desk, and I am now answering back to the best of my ability. I'm sorry your friend, Harry, was chosen for the TriWizard Tournament, and at such a young age. Thank goodness he has a wonderful friend like you to help him, and encourage him through those tough tasks._

_You love him, and that much is true due to how you described your feelings. Why not tell him? If you keep these feelings to yourself, how would you know if he does or doesn't feel the same as you? It wouldn't hurt for you to try._

_Harry will be fine. Trust me. He will need your help tremendously. Please be there for him, because he needs you._

_Time for me to close the letter my dearest friend. I will be here when you need me._

_A friend_

After reading the letter, Hermione gasped, and dropped it. She ran her fingers through her long brown wavy locks, attempting to figure out who wrote that letter. Pavarti walked into the room, and noticed Hermione's expression. She had slowly turned pale, as though she had seen a ghost.

Pavarti inquired, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione jumped lightly at the voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time to breathe," she said quickly, never turned to acknowledge that Pavarti was there.

Pavarti found it odd that Hermione would brush her off that way; however, she wasn't in the mood to press further. She left the room, and Hermione picked up the letter again, reading it over, and over again attempting to figure out who had the gall to invade her privacy by writing a reply to a letter she wrote for her own keepsake. She took out some parchment, dipped her quill into the ink well, and replied back to this…friend. Hermione folded the finished letter, placed it into the envelope, sealed it, and placed it into the secret compartment standing up tilting slightly to the right. She closed the secret compartment, got up, and walked down to the Common Room.

-Back in 2001-

Harry walked into his office at three o'clock in the afternoon after busting a Death Eater hideout in downtown London. He sat at his desk writing some quick, final details to the case file, and the secret compartment jiggled. Harry found that very peculiar, and decided to check it out. He pressed the switch, the door opened up, and to his surprise, a letter was slanted in the compartment. He removed the letter from the compartment, examining the letter, and quickly recognized Hermione's handwriting. He opened the envelope, removed the letter, and began reading it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Who are you, and who gave you the audacity to write this abomination of a letter? How dare you invade my privacy, and then write me back as if you know me?_

_The way you spoke in your letter did, however, give me insight about how I should deal with my feelings toward Harry. So, I should tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I will never forgive myself if he doesn't. My world would come crashing down, and I do believe that my heart would stop beating._

_How do you know that Harry needs me? Do you know Harry by some chance? How do you know that he will be fine? Please tell me-I have to know how you know Harry._

_Please write me back soon. I must know who you are, and how you came across my letter. I have to know how you know so much about Harry, me, and the situation at hand._

_Emotionally Confused,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry couldn't believe it: he got a reply from Hermione, not Hermione of today, but Hermione from fourth year! He couldn't believe that it was possible, because the real Hermione is in the United States at college, but it happened. Harry grabbed some parchment, dipped his quill into the ink well, and wrote his reply. After reading it over about five times, Harry folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, sealed and addressed it, and pressed the switch. The door to the compartment flicked opened, Harry slid the letter inside, closed the compartment, picked up his case file, and walked out his office.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione returned after talking with Harry about the tournament. She still didn't tell him how she felt for him because she was anxiously waiting for a reply from the mysterious person that sent her a letter. Hermione changed into her pajamas after taking a nice warm bath, and climbed into bed. While she was reading a chapter in her History of Magic textbook, the door to the secret compartment jiggled. The noise startled her, and she got up. She marked her place with a bookmark, closed her book, and placed it on the nightstand. Hermione walked to the desk, sat down in the chair, and pressed the switch. The compartment door opened, and she found a letter lying down inside. She removed the letter, and recognized the same handwriting from the mysterious writer. She opened the envelope, removed the letter, opened it up, and read it.

_Poor Confused Hermione,_

_I hope you are sitting down for this because I'm about to tell you something that you will find very hard to believe. My name is Harry James Potter. Yes, the same Harry that you are going to school with right now. But, this isn't the Harry that you're currently going to school with. I am twenty-one years old, and the year is 2001. I've purchased the desk you are using right now at an antique store in Diagon Alley that Hogwarts gave away because it's under construction at the moment for some major repairs. I found your letter in the secret compartment, and I didn't know how to react to it. I didn't know that you would somehow get it! This is fascinating!_

_So, how do I know you? You're my best friend since our first year, how can I not know you! How can I not know myself! I will always need you, Hermione. I still need you even to this day. I wished you would have said that you loved me when we were in school together. Things would be a lot different today._

_How do I know about the situation at hand? I went through it. It was very hard, and bad things happened that could have been avoided. If I'm not mistaken, Ron is going through a jealous fit right now, and abandoned me. He is also angry at you for saying you're going to help me. He is not worth trying to patch things up with, as it will only get worse as the years go by. Trust me, I will be fine going through the tournament; however, don't give up on me. I am going to need your clever brain to get me through these challenging tasks. _

_Oh, the first task is dragons. Tell me to go in with an open mind, and stay calm. Dragons love to smell fear in their opponents, and the task will get a lot worse if it senses that you're terrified. Oh, before I forget, be sure to stop by the tent where the challengers meet before the challenge begins. I'm going to need to hear your voice before facing a dragon._

_Write me back as soon as you can. Next time, I'll include a picture so you can see me._

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione was dumbstruck. A letter travelling through time by slipping it into a secret compartment of a desk, and then it's the same desk being used by her best friend years later. After staring at the letter for forty-five minutes, she grabbed some parchment, and began writing profusely about her feelings toward this man claiming to be her best friend from the future. After writing for what seemed like thirty minutes, she signed the letter with her signature. She slid it into an envelope, sealed it, placed it in the secret compartment, closed the door, and climbed back into bed to finish reading that chapter.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror Department, Harry returned to his office, and collapsed into his chair. He glanced at his picture of Ron, Hermione, and him standing in front of Hogwarts waving to the person looking at the picture. Suddenly, the door jiggled, and it caused Harry to jump. He pressed the switch, opened the door, and a letter was waiting for him to take. Harry pulled the letter out, opened the envelope, removing the letter, and starting to read.

_My Dearest Friend Harry,_

_It is mind blowing that our letters travel through time to reach one another. How it is possible? I don't know the answer. I guess it works like the time turner, but on a much larger scale. Yes, I want a picture to see how much you changed or stayed the same. _

_Why is Hogwarts under construction? Certainly, it is not going through a spring-cleaning, so, something must've happened. Was it damaged by something? Oh cricket, I'm babbling, and I apologize._

_You hit the nail on the head about Ron. He pretty much told Harry…oops…I mean you…that you somehow placed your name into the Goblet of Fire and rigged it to where the Goblet picked your name. Of course, I explained that there was no way for you to put your name into it because Fred and George tried to fool it, but they failed in their mission. He still didn't believe it, and he's being a complete arse about it._

_I'm glad that you would always need me. I would always need you, too. You have a very comfortable shoulder that I use whenever I need to cry, and I also enjoy being around you. You make me feel special. How would things be different in your time if I told you that I love you?_

_Thank you for the heads up on the first task! I will tell Harry, and help him out in every way possible. Be at the tent before the challenge starts…got it. I probably won't be able to write in the next few days because I have tests in almost every subject, papers due, and research to do. I will write to you after the first task. I promise._

_Until next time,_

_Hermione_

Harry still couldn't believe he received another letter from fourth year Hermione. This was still all exciting to him, and yet he was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione. He had only liked her as a friend…well, did he? After reading the letter about a dozen times, he grabbed some parchment, dipped his quill, and began writing. After he finished his letter, he read it to make sure it sounded perfect. He folded it, stuffed it into the envelope, placed it into the secret compartment, and closed the door. Harry grabbed a case file, and when he read the name, he cringed.

-Back in 1994-

Hermione closed her History of Magic textbook, and placed it on her night stand. She laid down, pulling the sheets up to her chest, and the door to the secret compartment jiggled. She threw back the covers, ran to her desk, and pressed the switch. Her heart started beating fast like the first place race horse that just won a race, because there was a letter waiting for her to pick up. Hermione grabbed the letter; demolishing the envelope when opening it, unfolding the letter, she began reading.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I guess I should start by explaining a few things. During the third task of the tournament I am in during your time, I come face to face with the wizard that killed my parents…Voldemort. Yes, he is alive and will be coming back to power. Throughout my Hogwarts years, I will confront him again, and he will keep trying to kill me because of a prophecy made by Trelawney saying "Neither can live while the other survives," meaning either I die or he dies. Well, my supposed to be seventh year of Hogwarts, I go hunting for the pieces of Voldemort's soul because he created Horcruxes (very dark magic). A Horcrux is created when he kills someone and his soul splits. Well, he created seven (the magic number for immortality) and I destroyed them all. I fought him at Hogwarts because that's where the final war began. I killed Voldemort, but Hogwarts got severely damaged by trolls, the Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers), and from those gigantic spiders from second year that keep roots in the Forbidden Forest. So, that's why Hogwarts is under construction. It's almost finished, but it still needs work. Don't get me wrong…school is in session. The students are staying in temporary housing until the dormitories are finished. It will look much nicer than what it does in your time._

_I remember when Fred and George attempted to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. That was hilarious because they turned into some old men for trying to play a prank on the Goblet. Again, you and the fourteen year old me don't need Ron. Leave him alone. Just be nice to him and it will annoy the shit out of him._

_How would things be different if you told me you loved me? I would be married to you by now, and possibly be expecting a little one. However, I'm engaged to Ginny, and you're dating…wait for it…Ron. Yes, you are dating Ronald Billius Weasley. Yes, the same Ron that is being a total arse to you right now. I still don't understand why you picked him. You are currently away in the United States attending college to become a crime scene investigator. You could work with me! Oh, I have enclosed a picture of me for you to have._

_You're welcome for the tip. Remember, I'm here to help you help the fourteen year old me do better. _

_I understand about homework, essays, term papers, and tests. Take all the time you need. I will be anxiously waiting for your next letter._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione gazed at the picture. Harry was about a foot and a half taller than what he was now. He was muscular like a football player. He still had those emerald green eyes she loved so much. His hair was cut short, but it still remained untamed. His face was still slender which accented his cheek bones. To Hermione, he was still Harry, but all grown up, and much cuter. She placed the letter with the others in her "Romeo and Juliet" book, and put the book into her trunk. She took the picture with her to bed, and placed it under her pillow. She climbed into bed, pulled the sheets up to her chest, blew out the candle, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you TyTy Richards for helping me with this chapter. You are an awesome beta! :)<p> 


	3. The Beginning: Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 3 TriWizard Tournament First Task

Hermione woke up on the morning of November 24th, and stretched, taking in the sunlight coming in through the window. She got out of bed, did her morning routine in the bathroom, coming out clothed in some dark brown pants, a beige long sleeve shirt, and her brown sneakers. She wore her hair pinned up in a ponytail because she didn't feel like doing anything with it. She sat down at her desk, grabbed some parchment, dipped her quill into some ink, and wrote to her friend. After writing, Hermione folded the letter, slipped it into an envelope, sealed it, and pressed the switch. The compartment door opened, and she placed the letter inside. She closed the door to the compartment, got up, and walked out to meet Harry for breakfast.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror office, Harry arrived at work at eight thirty that morning to finish up on the Lucius Malfoy case. When he began working on the file, the secret compartment door jiggled, causing Harry to drop everything he was doing, press the switch, and the door opened up. He discovered the letter, and took it out. He opened the envelope, slid the letter out, unfolded it, and began to read it.

_My dear friend Harry,_

_It is the day of the first challenge, and I am nervous! I'm very worried that I won't remember everything you told me is supposed to happen. All right, Hermione, keep an open mind!_

_I've rehearsed everything I'm going to say, and I left you a copy of my advice behind this letter for you to read later._

_I'm going to do it; I'm following my heart for the first time. I'm going to take that chance, and hopefully, you know what I'm talking about._

_Well, I'm off to breakfast. It will give me one last chance to mentally go over what I'm going to say, and what I will do. Wish me luck!_

_Your dearest friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled, and glanced at his picture with Ron and Hermione. He rubbed his finger on Hermione's cheek then turned toward the drawer where he stores his parchment. He opened the drawer, took some parchment out, and closed the drawer. He picked up his quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote a brief reply.

_Good luck! Yes, I know what you are talking about. Write back later with everything that happened._

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter, slipped it into an envelope, placed it into the compartment after he finished addressing it to Hermione, and closed the door to the secret compartment. He opened the case file, and resumed writing notes in it.

-Back in 1994-

At Hogwarts, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, and Harry were waiting inside a tent to be called to compete. Hermione followed to where they would be, and began her deep breathing exercises. After attempting to calm her heart rate down, she peeked inside the tent to notice Harry was close by her.

"Psst! Harry!" she tried to get his attention.

Success, Harry moved closer to where Hermione was, and inquired, "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the stands watching."

Hermione decided now was the time to do it, "I know, but I wanted to tell you something that would help you out immensely in this challenge. Dragons love to taste the fear of someone; go in level headed. Stay calm, and please be careful."

"Thank you, Hermione. It's my turn soon," Harry was brushing Hermione off so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Hermione figured it was now or never. She walked into the tent, stood face to face with Harry, took his face in her hands, and planted a very heated kiss on his lips.

She broke the kiss, stayed in an embrace, and whispered, "I love you, Harry. Good luck," then turned to walk out the tent.

Rita Skeeter was there, and a picture of Harry and Hermione kissing was taken. She caught them just in time when Hermione was about to walk out.

"So, Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Granger are an item now. How does it feel that your girlfriend must watch in the stands while you risk your life?" Rita questioned, being the annoying reporter she is.

Harry smiled, and put Skeeter in her place, "As long as Hermione is safe, I'm happy. I don't think I would make it without her."

Rita's Quick Quotes Quill was writing briskly, and it stopped by dotting the period. Rita smiled wickedly, and turned to leave the tent, while Hermione's blood started to boil, and she turned around to face Harry. She huffed, and puffed then Harry took her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands, and a tingling feeling was flowing throughout her whole body.

Harry closed the gap between them, gently stroked her cheek with his free hand, cupped the back of her neck, and gave her a gentle kiss on her eagerly waiting lips.

When he broke the kiss, he told her, "Go to the stands. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Hermione let go of Harry's hand, walked to where she entered, turned around to see Harry walking to the other side of the tent, and she gave a last piece of advice, "Good luck and stay calm. I love you."

She left the tent, and ran toward the stands when Cornelius Fudge began announcing the last competitor. Harry was up, and she didn't want to miss it.

Harry didn't know what to do. His name was announced, and it was his turn. He inhaled, cleared his mind, and focused on the dragon. He entered the arena, and began observing his surroundings. The arena looked like a mountain range with lots of rocks, and hills. The golden egg was in the center of the arena on a platform, which resembled a nest. Harry could hear the Hungarian Horntail breathing, made a move to his right, and the dragon was suddenly in view. The huge dragon sniffed the air, and with one swift motion turned around to roar at Harry. He swallowed roughly, and remembered what Hermione told him; stay calm. Harry sniffed the air then exhaled. His eyes rested on the golden egg, and he took off running toward it.

Suddenly, he could have sworn he heard the dragon laughing. The dragon jumped in front of the egg, and positioned herself in a protective stance.

She roared, **"You are not getting my egg, human!"**

Harry couldn't believe that the dragon spoke to him. Then he realized, dragons are reptiles…reptiles speak Parsletongue! He got an idea.

"**I mean you no harm," **Harry began to speak Parsletongue; **"All I want is the golden egg."**

The Hungarian Horntail snorted then hissed back, **"Ha! You think I'm going to let you walk by me and take my egg! Not in your life, hatchling!"**

Harry thought through it, and answered back the diva of a dragon, **"Please ma'am, let me explain. This egg is not a real dragon egg; it's an egg created for the tournament we are in to help the challenger know what the next challenge will be. The dragon handlers made you believe it was your egg so you can act on motherly instincts and make it a real fight."**

The dragon began to circle around the egg, and Harry followed suit.

The dragon fired back, **"How do I know you are not trying to fool me? Why should I trust you?"**

Harry had his wand in his hand, thought of what he could do to somehow remove the egg while talking to the dragon, but drew a blank. He had to think of something to tell the dragon. He remembered when Hagrid took him to see the dragons. The dragons were put to sleep, and the egg was placed with the dragons so they can get used to the egg to begin treating it like its own.

Harry gave the final piece of information the diva dragon wanted, **"When you arrived here, you were placed in the Forbidden Forest correct?"**

"**Correct, why?" **the dragon's head tilted to the side.

Harry continued, **"Did you feel a sharp stick then you began to feel sleepy?"**

She nodded her head, and growled, **"Yes, why are you asking me this?"**

Harry finished his explanation, **"You were put to sleep so the egg could be placed next to you so you could get used to the egg like it is your own baby,"** he noticed the mood in the dragon's expression changed to realization then gave the final blow, **"Can I have the egg, please? But, let's make it a fight like no one has ever seen."**

The dragon grinned, and took the bait, **"I'll let you have it. But, I want you to start running, small fry. This will be a fight you will never forget even if my name is Elsie."**

She roared then breathed fire toward Harry's direction. Harry dove behind a rock, and summoned his Firebolt. He peaked out from behind the boulder, and Elsie found him. She roared ferociously then blew fire his way. Harry dove behind a larger boulder to catch his breath. He heard the sound of his Firebolt heading his way from the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Harry held out his hand, and the broom stopped in his palm. He climbed on it, kicked off, and soared into the air. Elsie saw him, and started flapping her wings to pursue the raven-haired boy. Harry dove down for the egg then Elsie's tail came slashing his way. Harry flew over it, and flew toward Elsie's head. She roared at him, tilted her head back, and blew fire toward him. Harry just missed being turned into barbeque! There were gasps coming from the stands, and Hermione was biting her nails praying that Harry would be alright. No matter how he flew, Elsie mirrored him. Harry had an idea, and flew toward a hole in the boulders. Elsie followed close behind Harry. He sped up, and so did she. He ducked his head, and he successfully flew through the hole. Elsie, however, only got her head and shoulders through. She was stuck, and there was no way she could get out without help. Harry flew down, picked up the golden egg, and raised it up.

Everyone in the stands went wild, and Cornelius Fudge pressed his wand to his throat to create an amplified voice stated, "Harry retrieves the golden egg and has taken the first place position!"

-Back in 2001-

Back at the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Office, Harry wrote the last piece of information before he has to be in the courtroom. Harry briefly reread everything he had written on the file to make sure it was accurate, and fully described. While reading, the door to his secret compartment jiggled. He stopped reading, pressed the switch, and noticed there was a new letter waiting for him. Harry picked up the letter, opened the envelope, removed the two page letter, and read it.

_My precious Harry,_

_I did it! I told the fourteen year old you that I love you. Well, first, I kissed you like I wasn't going to see you ever again then I said I love you. What happened next? Rita Skeeter came in and took of a picture of us! Oh that woman makes my skin crawl! I want to get that horrid woman fired because of that awful quick notes quill she has! I wonder how she knows where to be at the right spot at the right time? Something is fishy with that woman, and I want to expose her for what she really is._

_Oh Harry! You did have the same feelings for me. You kissed me before you went on to compete in the competition. You did excellent by the way. The foolish dragon flew right into your trap after you talked the dragon into giving you the egg. You came out first overall in that challenge!_

_Hogwarts almost gets destroyed and now has to have repairs. Professor Dumbledore needs to hear about this. A future attack at our school! It must be stopped! But…how? Professor Dumbledore will know._

_After the challenge, you spoke to me about what happened at the tent. So, drum roll please, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. It feels wonderful for someone to love you besides your parents. Oh cricket, I'm sorry about talking about parents, and you lost yours many years ago! Pull it together, Hermione!_

_Well, time for me to close for now. It is time for me to meet you in the Common Room to figure out the second challenge, and when it is going to be. We also need to go to the Great Hall to eat supper plus Professor Dumbledore has to speak about something coming up about the tournament. I will write to you when I find out what it is._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

After reading it over about twice, Harry grabbed his parchment. He took his quill, dipped it in the ink, and began writing. After reading through it about five times, he folded the letter, stuffed it in the envelope, placed it into the compartment, and closed the door. He closed the case file, and Neville came in.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing?"

Harry decided to confide in Neville about his secret pal, "Neville, I want you to sit down for this." When Neville sat down, Harry continued, "Remember that letter I found in this desk, and I asked you if I should reply to it? Well, I replied back. Since then, I received more letters from the same person with the same year on it, 1994."

Neville started laughing so hard that Harry believed he was about to fall out of the chair.

"I'm serious, Neville! Look!" Harry handed over the letters to him.

Neville read the first letter, "This is from Hermione during our fourth year. How is it that you're receiving a new letter from her every so often?"

Harry answered him, "I still don't understand, Neville. It is simply amazing that I'm talking with Hermione in fourth year!"

Neville read the last letter, glanced at Harry, and questioned, "She said she loved you. How do you feel about her? I mean, you're engaged to be married to Ginny in three months. Does she know that you're doing this?"

Harry got up, closed the door, walked back to his chair, and sat down. He leaned in closer to Neville, and in a hush tone remarked, "Only you know about this. Ginny has no clue that I'm doing this. I don't know how I feel at the moment about Hermione. I thought I only liked her as a friend. Now that we're writing back and forth, and she's telling me how much I mean to her. I'm not so sure anymore about my feelings for her. It's like they're changing somehow."

Neville asked a stupid question that actually seemed logical, "Harry, are you getting cold feet about the wedding?"

"No!" Harry answered very quickly then began to think, "I don't think so. I'm very sure about…this," the last part came out very weak.

Neville commented, "Uh huh, sure. I believed that like I believed of Ron and Lavender's relationship in 6th year."

"Just don't tell anyone about this. I will tell Ginny when the time is right. Please!" Harry pleaded, and Neville nodded in agreement.

They both walked out, Harry had the case file under his arm, and closed the door.

-Back in 1994-

Back in the girl's dormitory, Hermione walked in with a huge smile on her face, and humming. She walked to her trunk, picked out her pajamas, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. After taking a bath and doing her nighttime bathroom routine, Hermione walked out, jumped into bed, and picked up her Potions book. The door to the secret compartment jiggled, and she jumped out of her bed as quickly as she got in it. She sat down at the desk, reached over, pressed the switch, and opened the door. A letter was waiting for her, and she took it out. She opened the envelope excitedly, and removed the letter. Hermione opened it up, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I told you to just come out, and say those feelings! I'm so happy for you, and for the fourteen year old me. In a way, I'm jealous._

_I wished what happened at the tournament in your time happened when I was fourteen. It would have been more exciting than what mine was. I'll let you figure out Rita Skeeter. You did an awesome job of calling her out, so I'll let you figure it out. Yes, she is a horrible woman that needs to be squashed like a bug._

_So, you and I are an item in your time…interesting…gosh, I'm jealous. _

_Whatever you do, don't tell Professor Dumbledore about what's to happen! You will cause so much drama that everyone will want to know how you found out that information. Then, when you tell them about me, they will find you as loony as Luna! They might throw you into the insane asylum at St Mungo's! Don't tell him! Oh, the only time you need to tell any teacher something is when something awful happens. Not every single detail that happens, especially what I'm telling you in these letters of things that are going to happen. No one needs to know except you, and 21 year old me. No, fourteen year old me doesn't need to know about this either, yet._

_Yes, write me back as soon as you return. I'm eager to hear what was said._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

Hermione pulled out some parchment, dipped her quill into some ink, and quickly wrote to Harry. After reading what she wrote, she folded the letter, stuffed it into an envelope, and addressed it. She sealed it, placed it into the compartment, and closed the door. Hermione got up, walked to her bed, laid down, pulled the covers up to her neck, blew out the candle, and sleep welcomed her with open arms.

-Back in 2001-

At the Auror's Office, Harry walked in very sluggishly. The trial seemed to go on endlessly according to Harry. He ignored the congratulations from a few of his colleagues, and walked into his office. He closed the door, walked over to his chair, and collapsed in it. His head hit the table top part of the desk, and the secret compartment door jiggled. His head popped up to the sound, and he pressed the switch. The door popped open, and he removed the letter from the envelope. He opened it up, and read it about four times.

_Harry,_

_I read your letter, and I was confused. You said that in a way you were jealous of your fourteen year old self. What are you trying to tell me? Are you beginning to realize that what we could have had would have been real? Are you beginning to realize that we were supposed to have been together, and not you and Ginny? Please tell me what you mean by being jealous of your fourteen year old self._

_So, don't tell Professor Dumbledore anything. I got it. I guess I am the tattletale that everyone says that I am. If you're telling me when not to say something, I guess it's pretty bad that I tell everything like a five year old kid to a grown up. Thank you for the advice. You haven't steered me wrong, yet, so I'm going to take all the advice I can from you._

_We found out that in December there's going to be a Yule Ball in honor of the champions. Guess who asked me to the Yule Ball? You! I thought Viktor Krum would have asked me because he's been making goo-goo eyes at me ever since he arrived here. I don't trust him for some reason. Harry and I couldn't make out what the egg was saying because it sounded like screaming. It was awful! Can you give me an idea on what to do to solve the clue?_

_This has been a long day. I hope your day went fine. It is time for me to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning._

_Confused,_

_Hermione_

Harry ran his fingers through his untamed black hair, and exhaled. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. When he wrote to Hermione, he didn't know what he was doing. He was just pouring out every emotion he was feeling without thinking it over first. He was so comfortable with Hermione; it was different with Ginny. If he was going to write back, he realized that he ought to do it now. He grabbed parchment, an inked quill, and began writing very briskly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know what I write when I write to you. I just write down what I'm feeling. I feel comfortable around you. You bring out the best in me. I work harder to impress you. I guess I am starting to have feelings for you. What are those feelings? I'm still trying to understand them. I hope you will have patience with me; I tend to take a while on things like this._

_For the golden egg, tell fourteen-year-old me to open the egg under water in the Prefect's bathroom. I have to fully submerge myself into the water to hear everything that is supposed to be going on._

_One of the mistakes I've done is now corrected. I asked you to the Yule Ball. I wished I could have danced with you. To hold you in my arms; to gaze into your eyes to see how you felt at that moment when I twirl you around the dance floor._

_I will wait for your reply in the morning. I had a very long day, myself. No, my day was not at all exciting. I was in court today standing guard listening to Draco's father testify. It was a load of lies, and the jury saw right through him. So, he will be in Azkaban for the rest of his life; thank Merlin for that._

_Good night, and have pleasant dreams of us._

_Harry_

He folded it up, slid it into an envelope, addressed it, and placed it in the compartment. He closed the door to the secret compartment, got up, walked to his office door, and then he felt dizzy. Harry walked back to the desk, sat down, laid his head down on the desk, and it was lights out. Not only did Harry fall into a sleep, but everyone that's close to him.

* * *

><p>Thank you again, TyTy Richards for being my beta! You are awesome! :)<p> 


	4. The Beginning: Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 4 Father Time?

A cool breeze was what drew Harry out of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, looked around as he stood up, and realized that he was standing on the roof of Big Ben. He looked over the edge and momentarily lost his balance. After regaining his balance, he felt the presence of another person was up there with him. Harry withdrew his wand from its holster, and aimed it in the direction he felt the person was.

"Whoa, Mr. Potter. I'd advise you watch out! That wouldn't have been a fun fall!" said the airy voice of an older man.

Harry turned toward the voice, and saw the old man who looked an awful lot like Dumbledore without glasses. He was dressed in a long blue robe with silver sparkling stars and was holding a golden hour glass.

"Father Time?"

The old man chuckled, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I am Father Time. You have just recently interfered with my work."

Harry was confused, and Father Time continued, "The letter that you found in your desk and responded to it. That letter should have never been answered."

"Why not?"

Father Time exhaled, "Time is a very difficult business, Mr. Potter. Do you want to see what I'm talking about?"

Harry looked at him as if he was loony then Father Time instructed, "Touch my hour glass. I know the exact day to take you to."

Harry touched the hour glass. Father Time walked toward the edge of the roof. Harry closed his eyes, and they both stepped off the edge only to be walking on air to a swirling vortex. Harry opened his eyes when he didn't feel the falling sensation, and looked at London below him. The cars and the pedestrians looked like some angry ants that just got their pile stepped on. Closer and closer they approached the vortex.

"Welcome to the portal of time, Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as they stepped through the vortex; many clocks swirling around, some the hour and minute hands were moving forward and others the hands were moving backwards. Sure enough, Father Time brought Harry back to the time when he and Hermione used the time turner to save Sirius.

"Let's look at the time your soul mate also messed with my work."

Harry interrupted, "Wait, soul mate?"

Father Time looked at Harry as if he was daft, "Yes, the Granger girl, she is your soul mate. That didn't happen because of two teenagers who don't know how to express their emotions to those they truly love; therefore, you're going to end up with the wrong people!"

Harry mentally kicked himself then Father Time decided to speak, "Let's go to when you decided to play with time."

Because he was with Father Time, the journey back to 2001 was faster; however, they travelled to last week when he bought the desk. Harry watched as he answered the letter.

"Because you answered the letter, you are now given the opportunity to change the past."

"I know, but why is my time not speeding up to what is going on in my fourth year?"

Father Time exhaled then explained, "It will once you wake up."

It was so much for him to take in at the moment; Harry's head was beginning to spin.

"Father Time, how long will this last; Young Hermione and I exchanging letters?"

"It will last as long as you want it. If I were you, I would continue writing to her until your seventh year."

"How do you stop this?"

Father Time brought Harry back to present time in Harry's office at the Ministry of Magic. Harry gazed at himself lying on his desk unconscious.

"The only way to stop all of this is to destroy the desk, Harry. After you correct what shouldn't have happened, you send a good bye letter and destroy the desk."

Harry nodded, turned to Father Time, and said, "Thank you for explaining all of this to me."

Father Time smiled, "I have faith in you, Harry. Anytime you need me, turn over this hour glass that I just placed on your desk. Well, time is ticking, and it needs me."

The time vortex swallowed Father Time, and everything got dark again.

Harry opened his eyes, and recognized the hour glass on his desk. Should he need to speak to Father Time again, he knew what to do. Harry turned toward his picture of he and Hermione…wait, he and Hermione! He picked up the picture frame, and gazed at the photo. Harry was holding Hermione and waving at the one admiring the picture; the same pose of his mother and father in a photo he kept of them throughout his days at Hogwarts up to this day. Father Time said that when he woke up, the past would have already caught up to his present time; he wasn't kidding!

"I wonder what else happened now that Hermione and I are currently together," he said to himself then glanced at his left ring finger; bare. Well, he wasn't married to her. Could he possibly be engaged to her?

_I wonder what else is going to happen because I answered that letter, _he questioned himself as he ran his fingers through his thick untamed black hair. Harry got up, walked to his door, shut off the light, and left to go back to his apartment.  
>****************************************************************************<p>

Thank you Tyty Richards for being my awesome beta! You're helping me out so much with this rewrite that I can't express my gratitude enough. :)

**Chapter 5 Summary:**

**Harry returns to his apartment. What surprises lie in store for him?  
><strong>*****************************************************************************


	5. The Beginning: Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 5 Strange

Harry arrived in the master bedroom of his apartment by Floo Network System. He could smell something cooking coming from the kitchen. He walked into the living room/kitchen area, and…

"Hermione?"

She looked up from the oven, and smiled, "Harry, you're home just in time for supper. It's one of your favorites; Sheppard's Pie."

Harry was still in awe over the fact that he wasn't with Ginny anymore just because of one simple correspondence between he and fifteen year old Hermione. He pulled the bar stool from under the counter, and he sat down, admiring how she finished preparing their supper.

He thought very carefully before saying anything, "I thought you were supposed to be at SWU?"

After Hermione removed the dish from the oven, she replied, "It's my turn to come eat supper with you. Last week was your week to come to Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry University, this is my week."

He watched carefully as she removed the oven mitten from her left hand which had no ring. Hermione noticed that Harry was looking at her left hand. She went towards the sink behind her, picked up something, walked back to the bar, and slid the ring (1 ¾ carat marquis shaped diamond centered on the white gold band with three smaller marquis shaped diamonds on the left and right side and small baguette diamonds outlining the sides of the band) back on her finger.

"I didn't want to get my ring dirty!"

Harry chuckled, and Hermione threw the oven mitt at him, "Supper is ready, by the way!"

He got up, picked up a plate and grabbed a spoon, and scooped him a serving of Sheppard's Pie. After pouring him a glass of red wine, he sat back down at the bar and took a bite of his supper.

Hermione sat down next to him, and remembered what she wanted to tell him, "Oh, before I forget, SWU has a Quidditch game this Saturday! The Belgium Casters play us at three o'clock. Do you think you can make it?"

As he spooned another bite of his Sheppard's Pie, he made the 'not so sure' expression, and Hermione pressed on, "They would love to have Harry Potter start the game by throwing up the Quaffle…"

She knew immediately that she got him, "Alright," he surrendered, "I'll go to the game Saturday. I am going to be with you; not interviewed by every witch in America."

Hermione saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

They both laughed then the room fell silent as they finished eating. After they both washed their dishes and stored the left overs in the refrigerator, they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, and Harry began playing with her engagement ring.

She smiled as she watched him play with her ring, "Do you know that today marks a year that you proposed?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that. All he knew was that he wrote a letter to Hermione from fourth year gave her advice to express her feelings, they are dating in 1994, and he's engaged to Hermione in 2001!

What she said next; however, blew his mind, "The funny thing is…that's all I remember. I don't remember the details or anything!"

Harry's heart was now racing. What was he to do?

"All I know is that I was at SWU, and I began finding letters in my 'Romeo and Juliet' book written from you! I don't know how they got there, but then after I read them, I got dizzy then I blacked out. When I woke up, I noticed a note on my desk to come meet you for supper tonight. I looked down at my hands and then I noticed the engagement ring. When I got to your apartment, I saw our pictures everywhere! Could you please explain what is going on?"

After swallowing hard and clearing his throat, Harry finally began answering her, "Hermione, on November 6th, I purchased a desk for my office. While I was cleaning it, I pressed a switch by accident, and found a letter hidden in a secret compartment. The letter was yours written on November 6th 1994."

Realization hit her, "Harry, you read my letter and answered it didn't you?"

Harry nodded, and she stood up. She turned to him and began to get hot, "That letter wasn't meant to be seen by anyone! It wasn't meant to be answered either!"

Harry got up, walked to her, and questioned, "If I didn't answer it, you would have been happy with Ginny and I getting married, and a possibility of you marrying Ron?"

Hermione made a disgusted expression, and Harry began to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

They both laughed so hard, and Harry took her hand in his, "Come on, I have something to show you."

She allowed Harry to guide her to the Floo Network in his bedroom. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, said his location as Ministry of Magic, and he disappeared among the green flames. Hermione mimicked her fiancé's actions and she, too, disappeared among the green flames.

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic, and Harry led the way to the elevator. They got on; Harry pushed the button for the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement), and the elevator descended.

Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore, "Harry, what do you have to show me? I can't take the suspense anymore!"

"You'll see. If I tell you, you wouldn't be surprised."

She sighed, and Harry chuckled as the elevator stopped.

"_Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement,"_ a woman's voice came on the intercom as the doors opened up.

Harry led Hermione off the elevator and to his office. He opened the door to his office, and they walked in. Hermione recognized her desk immediately then she noticed a golden hour glass sitting on one of the shelves on the desk. She walked up to the desk, and placed her hand on it.

She smiled and began to reminisce, "I remember this desk so well. Many nights I would sit at it and do school work. Sometimes, I would sit here and wonder what it would be like to be your girlfriend instead of always being a girl that is your friend. I love how the situation is different now."

Harry smiled then pointed to the golden hour glass, "You see that hour glass," Hermione nodded and he continued, "If you want to know how I proposed to you, turn over the hour glass. I have a friend who could help us."

Without giving much thought to it, Hermione picked up the hour glass, turned it over, and set it back down on the shelf. There was the sound of whirling wind that roared throughout the department. Suddenly, it stopped and they heard the foot falls of someone walking into the office.

"How did I know that you would have wanted to see me?"

Hermione was in awe that she was in the presence of Father Time. Father Time chuckled, "Yes, Ms. Granger, I am a real person; not a figment of your imagination."

She smiled, and Harry began to explain the reason why he was here only to be interrupted, "I already know why you summoned me, Mr. Potter. You two want to see how you got engaged. I thoroughly enjoyed watching it! You did well, Mr. Potter. No need to thank me yet because you don't know what I'm talking about."

Father Time waved his hour glass and a time portal appeared. He motioned for the couple to go first. Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked through the portal. Hermione was admiring all the clocks with the hands going different directions.

"Harry, where are we?"

"Welcome to the Portal of Time, Ms. Granger. We are only passing through to get to November 24th of the year 2000."

They arrived in what seemed like Harry's apartment.

-November 24, 2000-

Harry was wearing a black cloak covering his entire body with the Ministry of Magic embroidered logo on his left side of his chest. He gazed at the clock and realized it was time for him to leave. He walked to the kitchen area, placed an envelope on the bar, and disapparated to where he needed to go.

The time travelling group watched as Hermione walked out the bathroom in a beautiful red halter top dress with a gold belt around her waist with gold two and a half inch heals to match; putting red earrings in her earlobes.

"Harry, I'm ready to go meet up with Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender for our supper club."

Silence.

She realized she was talking to herself, "Harry? Babe? Where are you?"

She walked into the living room/kitchen then found a note on the bar. The time travelling group moved to where they could see what was happening. Hermione picked it up, opened it, and read it.

_My darling,_

_I have a surprise waiting for you, but you need to change into the outfit that's on the bed then meet me at King's Cross Station between platform's nine and ten._

_Anxiously waiting for your arrival,_

_Harry_

Hermione turned to look into the bedroom, and noticed a Hogwarts uniform in her size lying on the bed. She was so confused at this moment; however, she decided to go along with whatever it was that Harry had planned. Father Time smiled already knowing what is about to happen. Hermione turned to Harry to see him smiling. She couldn't believe that he went through all of that just to make that moment so special. She watched herself following through with Harry's plan. After changing into the uniform, Hermione grabbed her bag then disapparated to King's Cross.

"And we follow as well," Father Time waved his hand and they were transported to King's Cross faster than the wind travels.

Hermione arrived at King's Cross station where it was always full of people no matter what day, month, or holiday it was. Thoughts ran through Hermione's mind about what exactly was going on, but drew a blank instead. She walked pass each platform until she reached between nine and ten. Harry was waiting at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ also in a Hogwarts uniform.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are we in Hogwarts uniforms?" Hermione began rambling.

Harry interrupted her, "You'll see. Now, follow me," then he walked through the barrier to 9 ¾.

Hermione followed behind him only to be surprised by the Hogwarts Express waiting on them. She then realized that only she and Harry were boarding the train. Harry helped Hermione into the train then waved to the conductor to go full speed ahead. Harry climbed on just when the train started moving.

"Hurry, we mustn't miss this!" Father Time motioned for them to hop on and follow themselves into the train car. They watched as Harry met up with Hermione.

Harry took Hermione by the hand, and led her to the same compartment they shared for six years. They sat down next to each other then Harry turned to face Hermione. He took both of her hands in his, and her mind began attempting to solve this puzzle. The time travelers sat on the bench in front of them to watch what they already know is about to unfold.

Harry began, "Remember this compartment?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I remember coming through the door asking about Neville's toad then I began talking with you. This was where our friendship started."

"First time I saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl in the whole world. We became friends and on Halloween when you came in contact with the troll…"

"You came to rescue me."

Harry smiled then continued, "You were always there for me in all my best and worst times. You never left my side when things got from bad to worse. You helped me save Sirius, you helped me bring down Voldemort, and you saved my life from many different disasters that we faced. My love for you outnumbers all the stars in the universe."

Hermione choked back some tears and managed to say, "My love for you outnumbers everything this universe holds."

At this moment, he got up, and got down on one knee still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione gasped, and placed her hand over her mouth.

Harry pulled out the black velvet box, opened it, and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger, you were the best thing that happened to waltz into my life, and I want you to stay with me in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione realized that the train stopped, and they were now at Hogwarts. What she was seeing out the window of the compartment they were sharing, she couldn't describe how beautiful it was. The majestic castle stood tall in the background with trees framing the left and right side of the castle. The sky was crystal blue with three small fluffy white clouds, and the grass was green with a small hint of wild flower fragrance. Hermione was now in tears, and began nodding her head.

"Yes! Yes, Harry, I will marry you!"

Harry, now smiling, removed the ring from the box, and slid it onto her left ring finger. He stood up, picked her up, and spun her around.

"You make me the happiest man in the universe!"

Hermione giggled as he continued to spin her around. Father Time tapped Harry on his shoulder. He turned toward Father Time, and watched as the Time Portal formed. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand then motioned her toward the portal. They got up, and followed Father Time back to where they started.

-Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Auror's Office 2001-

Father Time led them back into Harry's office. Harry began to think why they couldn't remember something as precious as to how they got engaged.

Father Time chuckled, "I didn't give you that memory on purpose. I wanted you two to experience it. I believe that you two just talking about it wouldn't be as special as actually witnessing it."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Father Time."

Harry agreed, "Yes, thank you for saving it for us to witness. This memory is far too special; it **had** to be witnessed."

Father Time smiled, "It was my pleasure. Don't make me wait too long for the wedding," and he winked as he stepped through the portal leaving behind the laughing couple.

The room fell silent. Hermione glanced at the desk, "One simple correspondence…"

"Changed a relationship into something more," Harry added on gazing at the desk.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry, walked up to him, and embraced him, "Thank you for answering my letter."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."  
>************************************************************************************************************<p>

**Thank you TyTy Richards for being an awesome beta! Thank you Lord Marauder 2013 for making the beautiful cover to this story. :)**


	6. The Beginning: Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 6 God Mother?

It was morning, and Harry rolled onto his side. Suddenly, his name was being called. He picked up his head, and had a dreamy expression on his face. He heard his name again, and this time it woke him up good enough to recognize the voice; Hermione. He got out of bed, pulled on some pants, and walked over to the fireplace. Harry knelt down, and peered into the embers to see the face of his fiancée.

"Hello handsome."

He chuckled and replied, "Hello beautiful; what did I do to earn a meeting with the most gorgeous woman in the world?"

She laughed then went straight to the point of her Floo, "I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will be bringing some brochures over tonight so we can start looking for possible honeymoon locations."

"Yes! We do need to talk about that. I have an idea and can't wait to hear your suggestions."

Hermione continued on, "We also need to pick a date for the wedding and get the photographer booked so we can get our engagement pictures taken."

Harry smiled, and said, "What would I do without you?"

Hermione smiled, her face turned to the side, and gasped, "Oh Harry, I have to go. I have to go to class. I have a test today. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, I know you will ace that test. You're Hermione for crying out loud," Harry commented and noticed Hermione giving him a big smile, blew him a kiss, and her face disappeared among the embers.

Harry stood up, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, and couldn't believe how amazing it was to know that the past could be changed. He began to wonder what else in the past he can change. Could he save Cedric from dying? Could he save Sirius from going to the Ministry of Magic? Would he be able to find the majority of the horcruxes before his seventh year so he can attend Hogwarts for his final year? What he wouldn't do to have another conversation with Albus Dumbledore to find out the real reason why he kept a lot of information from him.

After finishing up his business in the bathroom, Harry came out in a black long sleeve shirt, khaki pants, black socks, and black boots that tie. He grabbed his wand off the night stand by the right side of the bed, and slid it into his back pocket. Harry walked into the living room/kitchen. He grabbed a pouch filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts then slipped it into his Ministry of Magic coat pocket. Harry walked to his fireplace, picked up some Floo powder, walked into the chimney, said his location, threw the powder down, and he disappeared amongst the flames.

Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic, and walked to the elevator. Harry pressed the button for the correct floor of the Auror Office. The elevator descended, and Harry waited patiently until the elevator stopped. The elevator slowed down then came to a stop. It opened up its doors, and Harry walked out. Aurors were walking around finding their desks. Harry passed by acknowledging each one by name. He reached his office, walked in, and closed the door behind him.

Harry walked up to his desk, opened up his current case file, and began writing down information. While he was working, the door to the secret compartment jiggled. The noise startled him. He opened the door to the compartment, and a letter was waiting for him. He removed the letter from the compartment, and eagerly opened it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_Please tell me the next task doesn't have to do with merpeople in the Black Lagoon. If that's what it is, I swear I'll scream._

_Today was a treat. Professor McGonagall taught us how to dance the opening dance for the champions. At first, I had to lead because you practically had two left feet. Then, you got the hang of it, and I let you lead. We both had a marvelous time._

_I'm extremely busy with all my studies. You know how it was. I don't understand how you felt though still going to school, and be in the tournament at the same time…it must be excruciating. _

_Ron, he decided to be nice to us again. He apologized for what he's done. He actually supports us being a couple…can you believe it? I thought he would have flown out the Common Room window, but he actually took it well. He asked for us to help him get the courage to ask Luna to the Yule Ball. Do you know her? I don't actually know who she is. Of course, she is younger than us and I believe she is in Ravenclaw if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, Ron wants to ask her to the ball._

_I don't know when I will be able to write again…oh wait, I'll write to you after the Yule Ball to let you know how it was! Then I'll write to you the day before the second task. You'll never know what happens on the day of the challenge._

_I have to go; loads of homework to do, and so little time to do it in._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry folded the letter, placed it into his coat pocket, pulled out his writing utensils, and wrote a response. After he finished writing it, he folded it, placed it into an envelope, sealed it, addressed it, and placed it into the secret compartment. Harry closed the door to the compartment just in time to hear a knock at the door. He turned his head toward the door to see Draco Malfoy waving through the window. Harry motioned for him to come in as he was placing his writing utensils back into the correct drawer in his desk.

Draco opened the door, "Hi, Harry. May I have a word with you? Behind closed doors?"

Harry found that odd that Draco wanted to talk to him with his office with the door closed, but he told his friend, "Sure; come in and close the door."

Draco walked in, closed the door, and made his way into the office. Harry motioned toward the chair nearest him, "Please sit. What can I help you with?"

Harry watched as Draco was shifting his weight in his chair, and noticed something was bothering him. He couldn't help but question, "Draco, mate, are you alright? It's okay; I'm not Professor Dumbledore."

Draco laughed so hard he almost fell out the chair, "I know you're not Dumbledore, and I am not intimidated by being in your office in the slightest! Thank you, I needed that laugh! I am here…he he…alright, alright, calm down! I have some information that would help you find the rest of the Death Eaters."

Harry leaned forward, joined his hands together, and calmly stated, "I'm listening."

"There are five hot spots where they are hiding out. One is in Stratford, and the password is Slytherin. The second one is in Lancaster, and the password is snake eyes. The third one is in Wales, and the password is dark magic lady. The fourth one is in London next door to the Leaky Cauldron, and the password is black cat. The fifth one is in Diagon Alley in the abandoned building next to Gringotts, and the password is cursed one," Draco gave his information to Harry in a low tone of voice to where no one outside the office could hear.

Harry never took his eyes off Draco's. He was using the Legilimens spell to see if he was telling the truth; and no surprise to Harry, he did tell the truth. Draco put up a fight to let Harry into his mind, but Harry succeeded in finding out what he wanted.

Harry wanted to make sure it wasn't a set up, so he questioned, "Draco, I know we became friends after the war, but I know how you were in school. Some part of me still doesn't fully trust you. I'm sorry I feel that way, but that is my conscience. How do I know that you're not setting us up for attack? Why should I trust you?"

Draco gazed into Harry's eyes then opened his mind for easy access, "Because, I want to get back at them for ruining my father. They killed innocent people because they weren't pure blooded like the Dark Lord wanted. My father decided to pick that side. I was forced to get the Dark Mark, but I didn't want it. I didn't want to end up like my father. I wanted everyone to be happy."

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was telling the truth. Draco grew up to be an honest person. The once bully turned into a nice, well mannered man.

Harry reached out his hand, and Draco grabbed it with his. They shook hands, and Harry said, "Thank you, Draco, for what you did. That was very brave, and it took a lot of courage to stand up against your father's believes so you can be what you wanted. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Can you forgive me?"

"You know I forgive you, Potter. The door to my house will always be opened to you. You can stop by, and have a drink after work sometime. Maybe, we could become best friends since we are already friends," Draco offered, and Harry replied, "I'd like that."

Draco showed himself out the office and Harry followed him. He motioned for Draco to stay and listen since he's an Auror as well.

Harry announced, "Can I have everyone's attention?" then all the Aurors turned to face their commanding officer, "I just got information on the whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters. I have five locations with the correct passwords to get in. Starting tomorrow, we are going to scout one of the five locations to see if there is any activity that says Death Eaters are here. I want all of you here bright and early in the morning at eight o'clock no later! You are dismissed to go home."

Everyone dispersed, and went home to their eagerly waiting families.

-Back in 1994-

At Hogwarts, Hermione arrived in her room after finishing up two essays, and one research paper. She tossed her book bag down by the nightstand. The secret compartment door jiggled, and she raced to her desk. She pushed the button, and sure enough there was a letter. She removed the envelope, closed the door, tore the envelope to shreds, and opened the letter. Hermione began reading it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_So far, my day has gone well. It was nice and quiet at the office just the way I like it. Your older self is coming over tonight for supper and we are going to talk about possible locations for our honeymoon. Oh that's right! Last time I talked to you, I was still engaged to Ginny! Well, after our last letter, Father Time made time catch up and Ginny is no longer my fiancée and I am engaged to you!_

_Unfortunately, yes, the second task has to do with the Black Lagoon, and merpeople. Don't be surprised if Dumbledore asks you to be part of this challenge. That is all I will say about it. I'll let you experience it yourself._

_Practicing dancing; I wish I was there. I'm so happy that part of my life was changed. I hope I get to have that memory once it happens that I danced with you at the ball._

_Ron likes Luna…seriously? I would have never guessed! Yes, hook them up! They would be the cutest couple. I'm so happy that he apologized to us. It was a long awaited apology, but at least we got it._

_Well, I'm going to have to stop writing. Work is beginning to get hectic, and I don't know when I will be able to write to you again. Keep me posted on the ball, and the second task._

_Still battling my emotions,_

_Harry_

She folded up the letter, placed it in her Romeo and Juliet book, and walked to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

-Back in 2001-

Harry arrived at his apartment to find Hermione sitting in the living room looking at some brochures.

"You're here early."

Hermione looked up, smiled, and answered him, "I can't make it tonight. I have a huge exam tomorrow and I have to study. So, I decided to come for a little while to discuss possible honeymoon locations."

Harry sat down next to her, "Alright," and he wrapped his arm around her, "What are your thoughts?"

Hermione exhaled, smiled, and handed Harry the first brochure, "I love Paris! My parents take me there during the summer and I want to experience it with you."

"That can happen, but I want to go somewhere that neither of us has been to," Harry voiced his opinion as he admired the picture of the Eiffel Tower at night.

Hermione handed him the next brochure, "Since I have been in the States, I want to have the New York experience! Go to a Broadway musical, take the carriage ride through Central Park, go to the Empire State Building, shop at Macy's…oh, what do you think?"

Harry pulled out a DVD from his jacket pocket, and Hermione inquired, "What's that?"

He smiled, "You'll see," and with a wave of his hand, the television turned on and the DVD player turned on. At the beckoning of his index finger, the tray to place the disc slid out. Harry opened the case, levitated the disc out the case, and sent it to the tray. It gently landed perfectly in the tray and it closed.

Hermione watched as the planning guide for Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida played showing all the must sees and extra things to do while staying on the Disney Resort grounds. Harry and Hermione were in awe with this place. It looked so magical and it was a place they both have never been before.

When the DVD finished, they both said, "It's perfect!"

Harry turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his, "Really? You want to go there?"

"Yes, I absolutely love it! I want to go there!" Hermione was extremely excited that they both agreed on the same place.

Harry smiled, "Alright, I'll make the phone call and make the reservations."

Hermione glanced down at her watch and inhaled sharply, "Well, time is of the essence! I have some studying to do!"

She kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked into his bedroom. Harry heard the engulfing flames swallow Hermione taking her back to her dorm room in Salem, Massachusetts. He decided to go get some ice cream at Fortescue's, so he disapparated from his apartment to Diagon Alley.

Harry meandered his way through the usual crowd down Diagon Alley to get to his favorite ice cream parlor around; Fortescue's. He walked in, ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream in a waffle cauldron, paid for it, and after he was handed the waffle cone; Harry collided with the woman behind him, spilling his ice cream on her.

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized as he magically cleaned her up.

The woman who was wearing a doctor's coat replied back, "Oh, that's alright; I had worse things spill on me."

Harry offered, "I'll pay for your ice cream. That is the only way I can make it up to you."

The woman laughed, "Alright, you can pay for my double scoop chocolate hazelnut in a waffle cauldron."

Harry reordered his ice cream and ordered for the lady behind him, paid for it, and handed the chocolate hazelnut ice cream to her. Harry took his, and went to go sit in his usual spot. What was strange, the woman followed him.

"May I sit with you, Harry?"

Harry was confused because he didn't introduce himself to her. The doctor laughed and she said, "I've known you before you were born. Your mom and I were best friends in Hogwarts. We were like sisters after Hogwarts! Blimey, I'm rude! My name is Lauren Boyd."

Harry reached out to shake her hand, "I remember seeing your picture in the original Order of the Phoenix picture. You were standing next to my parents and Sirius."

Lauren finally sat down, ran her fingers through her long wavy dark brown hair, and replied solemnly, "I loved your godfather so much. It still pains me to this day that I'm not going to see him again."

Harry reached out and touched her hand, "I miss him, too. If only I knew if I had a godmother or not, I would still have someone I can talk to about my parents and Sirius."

Lauren swallowed a bite of her ice cream, and began to think whether she should tell him who she really is to him. A little voice inside her head was telling her to tell him.

She placed her spoon in her ice cream, and took Harry's hand in hers, "Harry, you have a godmother. There were many reasons that she hasn't been in your life, and now is not the proper time to explain why she hasn't been there. I'm your godmother."

After all these years, Harry thought he lost the only links to his parents, but he just gained a new one. He wanted to hug her so badly, but decided he was going to wait until it was time to tell her good-bye.

"We have a lot to talk about!" he managed to reply as Lauren shook her head in agreement while she was eating her waffle cauldron.

After she swallowed what she ate, she replied, "Yes, we do have a lot to talk about; however, this is not the place to discuss anything. There are too many eyes and ears."

Harry nodded, "I agree. What department do you work in at St Mungo's?"

"I am a healer of many faces, Harry; that's how my mother was. She can heal any type of ailment and she was a midwife! Let's just say we are both adept with a time turner," Lauren smiled as she remembered her mother talking to all the pregnant witches when she was boarding the Hogwarts Express every year until her mother's passing in her fourth year.

Harry noticed a round device clipped to Lauren's belt. He decided to inquire about it, "Pardon my intrusion, but what is that device attached to your belt?"

Lauren looked down at her belt, "Oh, this is a magical version of a Muggle's beeper. This device will vibrate, flash, and when I look at it, it will project the one beeping me telling me what it is they have to say."

Suddenly, her device vibrated, flashed, and a young woman's face projected up, "Dr. Boyd, you are needed at Bill and Fleur Weasley's home. Fleur has just gone into labor!"

Lauren inhaled her last bite of her ice cream cauldron, "Well, Harry, duty calls. We'll talk more later; I promise."

"I can't wait," Harry said hugging his godmother good-bye.

They got up, threw their trash away, and parted ways. Lurking in the shadows, watching Lauren disapparated from Diagon Alley, was a tall man who was shrouded in a black cloak where the hood covered his face. He also watched Harry walk down Diagon Alley to go to George Weasley's shop. The hooded man smiled and laughed maliciously as he turned toward Gringotts walking toward the hideout of the remaining Death Eaters.


	7. The Beginning: Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Chapter 7 Perfect Outing Gone Sour

After lacing up his black boots, Harry grabbed his black Ministry of Magic coat, slid it on, placed his wand in his back pocket, and walked to his fireplace. He grabbed a handful of powder, said his location, and tossed the powder. He was engulfed in green flames only to appear in Hermione's dorm room. She was standing in front of the fireplace anxiously waiting for his arrival. He didn't even have time to step out the fireplace when he was bear hugged by his fiancée.

"I miss you, too, darling; however, I would like to breathe at the moment!"

Hermione loosened her grip, "Sorry, it's just…I miss you."

Harry backed away to look into her eyes, but something caught his attention.

"Hermione, are you wearing my Quidditch shirt from when we were at Hogwarts?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes, this is the only shirt I have that has to do with Quidditch! Besides, I want to sport my soon to be husband's number when he played."

"Mione," Harry chucked, "you had ample opportunities to buy you another shirt to support your school's team! What's the matter with the Warlocks? They're not a good team?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, we are one game away from playing in the College World Cup. I didn't like any of the designs of our team shirts so I decided not to get one. Besides, I prefer to wear your number than anybody else's number."

Harry felt proud that his fiancée was wearing his old number. It brought back the best memories of his life.

"Come on! I'll show you around campus then we can go eat at the best restaurant on the school grounds!"

Harry smiled attempting to contain his laughter at the fact Hermione was practically bouncing for wanting to give him a tour of the campus.

"Sounds like a great plan."

Hermione took his hand, and led him out her room into the hallway of the Ann Putnam Dormitory. As they passed in the hallway, Harry heard each girl whisper his name to one another and about how handsome he was in person. He was not amused by all the attention he was getting, but he became irritated by the negative remarks one girl made toward Hermione.

"How did she end up with Harry Potter? She is nothing more than a bushy brown haired bookworm of a MudBlood that he probably feels sorry for because she's so ugly!"

He turned toward the blonde haired bombshell that made the remarks, and he replied, "The only ugly person in here, my dear, would be you for thinking such thoughts about someone whom you never really spoken to…"

"Harry…" Hermione attempted to interrupt, but failed because he continued on, "Furthermore, this woman is smarter than any Pure Blooded wizard or witch I know! She could have picked any college in the world, and she picked here! I do not feel sorry for her nor do I believe she is ugly! She could have chosen any man in the world, and she chose me! I know for a fact that she is beautiful because Hermione is a kind, generous, and compassionate person who puts others before herself. She will lend the helping hand without expecting any sort of repayment! So my dear Liza, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut until an Auror passes and is at least five feet away from you. I already looked up information on you, my dear. I would stop calling Hermione a MudBlood if I were you! I don't know how you are still in school with your grades and your track record!"

Liza's mouth closed after having a shocked expression for the duration of Harry's rant. She was well put in her place, and the other girls looked at Liza with a "what the hell" expression written on their incredulous faces. Harry decided to leave while the other girls were questioning Liza, and Hermione led the way.

When they walked out of the building, Hermione finally said something about Harry's little episode, "Thank you for taking up for me."

"She was bullying you for far too long. It was time to put her in her place by revealing her true colors. When she is all alone because her friends found out about her failing grades, she will be crawling to you looking to be a friend instead of picking at you."

Hermione nodded in agreement then began showing Harry around. She brought him to the William Phips Hall where her criminal justice classes are. The building was made of dark brown bricks that housed ten floors of classrooms and offices for the professors that taught in the building. She took him to John Richards Hall where her history classes are. This building was less intimidating as the previous one. It was made of a cream color brick that housed only seven floors of classrooms and offices for the professors that taught in the building. She brought him to the Samuel Parris Library where she spent her free time studying. This library was massive! It consisted of nine floors filled with books, encyclopedias, magazines, professional journals in every topic possible, newspapers, maps of different countries in the world, maps of each state in the United States of America, and archived artifacts from the Salem Witch Trials! Saving the best part for last, Hermione brought Harry to the Student Union. Harry never imagined a building that had multiple eating places so close together where all food smells combined into one aroma and it smelled descent.

Hermione had to drag Harry out the Union when she noticed him watching a Quidditch match on the television with some other die hard Quidditch fans. They walked out the main double doors, down the steps, and headed down Hawthorne Road to the restaurant called "The Trials." Along the way, Harry noticed the students as well as the professors turning their heads for a double take at him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Hermione noticed his expression.

"Are you alright?" she questioned when his hand squeezed hers.

He shook his head, "No, these American witches and wizards are staring at me. I wanted to come spend time with you and enjoy the game with you. So far, I had girls whispering about us and a whole lot of stares! What's next, autographs and kicking off the Quidditch match by releasing the Quaffle?"

Hermione giggled, noticed Harry was not amused, and replied, "I know this is irritating you because you are not an attention seeker. You are our hero, Harry. You saved us all from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You are a celebrity. It's not every day these youngsters and those our age meet a big celebrity like you. Don't take it to heart; just smile, wave, sign autographs if you have to, and toss the Quaffle. I know you love Quidditch so do it if they ask you. It is an honor; not an upstaging spectacle."

They reach the restaurant, and Harry found the sign quite hilarious. The sign was a post with a wooden plank with the black lettering spelling out, "The Trials," and a hangman's noose dangling from it. They walked in and Hermione gave her information to the stewardess. Harry looked at the portraits that hung on the walls. He was attempting to make out what was going on in each one.

"The trials of 1692 were very dark times in Salem. Women and men were accused of witchcraft. The majority of these women and men were innocent!" Hermione explained as they were being escorted to their seats.

Harry questioned, "What happened to these women and men?"

"Hung until dead, chained their feet to an anvil and thrown into the river to drown, or burned at the stake."

"That's horrible," Harry replied lacking of a better term to describe that situation.

They reached their table, and sat down. They picked up the menu and began reading. While he was attempting to figure out what he was having for supper, Harry overheard some girls saying his name. Suddenly, he heard someone call him, but it wasn't his fiancée.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at the girl, "Yes, I am."

"Can you take a picture with me? My friends back home would never believe me that I met you."

Harry chuckled, "Of course, I'll take a picture with you." He gave Hermione an irritated look, and she covered her mouth to contain her laughter. After the picture taking was done, the girl thanked him and went on her way.

"Harry, I told no one that you were coming. I promise you!"

"Hermione, I'm not blaming you. I thought since I got rid of Voldemort that I would have a normal life. Boy was I wrong!"

There were more whispers, and Harry motioned to their waiter so they could order their meal. After they ordered their supper, Harry quickly got bombarded with girls wanting autographs and pictures. He so desperately wanted to tell all those girls to sod off, but he wasn't that type of person so he faked it till he made it as the expression says it. The waiter finally came with the food, and Harry was never so excited to get an excuse for people to leave him alone! He wanted to get out of that restaurant and stat! He was really uncomfortable with all those girls wanting pictures and autographs that he started to feel claustrophobic. _Finally,_ he thought to himself when the food arrived at their table. The girls left him alone for him to eat. For a moment, Harry believed they would have taken a picture with him while eating! After he inhaled his food and begged the waiter for the check, Harry was finally able to rid himself of all whispers, photo ops, and autographs.

"Well?" Hermione questioned on their walk to the Gallows Hill Quidditch Stadium.

Harry furrowed his eye brows, "Well what?"

"How did you enjoy your supper?"

"Very good; I would have enjoyed it much more if…"

"If you didn't have the fan club mob, I know. Can we drop it and enjoy the rest of our time together?"

Harry stopped causing Hermione to stop as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaned forward, and planted a tender kiss on her parted lips.

"Yes, I can drop it and enjoy the rest of my evening with you."

They continued on to the stadium and Harry felt a tap on his left shoulder. Harry turned to his left and saw a young blond spike haired wizard with a smile on his face. At first, Harry thought he was drunk, but he decided to put that thought aside and give the young man the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh my gosh, Harry Potter is at the Warlocks game! I am Cameron Hollingsworth the announcer at the entire Warlocks' home games. Could you and oh, hi Hermione!"

"Hello, Cameron. Ready for the big game?"

"Yeah, girl! This is the game before the College World Cup! We have to win this or we are out! Hopefully with Harry being here, it will give us better luck and we get to go this year! Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry! Could you toss the Quaffle to begin the game?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, it would be an honor."

Cameron escorted Harry and Hermione to the stadium. He led the couple to the announcer's box.

"You and Hermione's seats are here. They are the best seats in the entire stadium! I'll show you how to get to the field from here."

Cameron led Harry from the announcer's box to the field. He met the referee and Cameron raced to the announcer box while the students along with their parents from both schools filled up the stadium. The referee led Harry off the field and the teams were announced in; New Orleans Voodoo and SWU Warlocks. The memories poured into Harry's mind from his Quidditch days. The thrill of speeding after the Snitch without getting hit by a Bludger! It was making him want to jump on a broom and play along with these teams. Harry recognized Cameron's voice as it boomed across the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Gallow's Hill where the Warlocks reign supreme! Tonight, we have a special guest. Please turn your attention to the field. Warlock and Voodoo fans, I present no other than Harry Potter!"

The entire stadium broke out into a roar as Harry and the referee walked out into the center of the field. The referee told both teams to play nice.

Harry smiled then looked up at the teams, "Have fun!"

Both teams smiled at Harry and he released the Bludgers. Next, he took the Snitch, held it in his hand, and it fluttered away. Harry picked up the Quaffle, put on a wicked smile, and tossed it up.

"Quaffle's released and the Warlocks have the first possession!" Cameron commentated then he heard a pop coming from behind him.

He turned around briefly to see that it was only Harry and he returned to the game.

"What a miss! Donald ducked just in time to miss a blow to the head by a Bludger and he scores!"

The Warlocks fans cheered and Harry felt his pocket vibrate. It was his contact ball and he rubbed the ball to answer the call.

"Harry!"

A face materialized into the ball. It was Neville.

"Neville, what's going on?" Harry questioned wanting to know why Neville contacted him and he knew it was his day off.

"Remember the assignment you gave to my team to check out the place near the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, now I remember. Well?"

"Active."

"Rally everyone in the office. I'm on my way."

Neville's face nodded then disappeared into the fog in the ball.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to go," Harry apologized.

Hermione gave him a butterfly kiss to his parted lips, and said, "I understand. Go!"

Harry stood up then turned to face Hermione.

"I'll be waiting for you," she told him leaving it to Harry's imagination to take flight.

Harry smiled then he disappeared with a _pop_.

He arrived at the Ministry of Magic. He ran into the elevator, pressed the button, and doors closed. The elevator seemed to be taking forever to get to where Harry wanted it to go. Finally, it dawned on Harry. If Hermione wouldn't have broken the kiss, they would have gone a lot further than what he wanted. They would have had sex after the game, and then he would have been in a pickle with Hermione's parents. The elevator stopped, and opened its doors. Harry walked out to meet the eagerly waiting Aurors.

Harry started with the pep talk, "The building next to Leaky Cauldron is hot. There is Death Eater activity going on. Be on your guard. Keep an eye on the front of you, as well as the back of you. These men and women were trained to kill. They will not show mercy to you. Don't show mercy to them. Let's go!"

There were many pops that filled the room leaving it completely empty with unfinished paperwork to be finished when they return. If some of them return at all…


	8. The Beginning: Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Love Letter

Author's Note: I'm back! This chapter is only the letters between Harry and young Hermione. This is more of a catch up chapter. :) Alright on with the chapter you've been waiting for.  
>****************************************************************************<p>

Chapter 8 Letters Through Time

_November 20, 2001_

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last written a letter to you. I have been extremely busy as of late. We raided a Death Eater hideout and placed a few more Death Eaters behind bars. Oh, I didn't even get a chance to tell you everything! Where to begin…_

_Since you told the fourteen year old me that you love me, my whole world has completely changed! I met Father Time! He told me that I should have never answered your letter, but since I did answer it, he said I could change my past by communicating to you! I could save the people I love and care for from dying by the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters! My body was asleep during the talk with Father Time but my spirit was talking with him! He told me time would catch up from the events of 1994 to my time when I woke up. Well, when I woke up, he was right. My picture of me and Ginny changed to you and me! You and I are engaged! We decided on our honeymoon destination which is Walt Disney World and we just recently decided on our wedding date October 31, 2003. We decided to wait until you graduated to have the ceremony. Engagement pictures are soon to come. When the pictures come in, I'll make sure to send one to you._

_Enough about me; how are you? Write back as soon as you can. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>November 20, 1994<em>

_My dearest Harry,_

_You talked with Father Time? If this came out of Ron's mouth, I would have sent him to Madame Pomphrey to have him examined! Being that it is you and you never told me a fib, I believe you. What was he like? Who does he look like?_

_I told you that you shouldn't have answered my letter because it wasn't meant to be answered; however, I'm glad you did. I really didn't want to end up being the wife of Ronald Billius Weasley! _

_We are engaged in your time now! How exciting! An October wedding with a honeymoon at the happiest place on Earth…love it! You better send me a picture of the engagement announcement! I want to see how we look together in your time._

_Did Father Time say how long this lasts? I hope it doesn't end soon! What do you mean saving the people you love and care for from dying by the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Someone we know dies! How many? Who? When? Where?_

_Now you have me worried! Thanks! Enough about that; I am exhausted! This TriWizard Tournament has you and me going bonkers! We are practicing the dance for the Yule Ball and trying to figure out how to deal with the merfolk. Neville knows how to help with the breathing underwater problem. He can get the ingredients from Professor Snape's cabinet with the help of Dobby._

_Well, I am tired and I'm ready for bed. Talk to you later._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 2001<em>

_My dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I couldn't reply sooner. Your older self came home for a week due to SWU being closed for an American holiday known as Thanksgiving. I spent some time with her before she left to go back to the States. _

_To answer your questions, yes, a lot of people we know will die by the wand of Voldemort and his henchmen/women. Yes, I talked with Father Time. Yes, he said how long it would last…he said it would last as long as I want it to last. Right now is too early to tell you who dies and when. That would be too long of a list and this letter would end up being as least nine pages long! All I can tell you is that we have four years of trying to find a way to right some wrongs and save some people._

_Oh, I have a godmother! Her name is Lauren Elizabeth Boyd and she was married to Sirius! They have a daughter named Emily. She and Oliver Wood dated while they were at Hogwarts. Well, they are engaged now and they both work at St Mungo's hospital. Oliver went to play professionally for Quidditch but he was on the bench more than in the field so he decided to go to school with Emily! Lauren and I got to catch up. She hasn't really told me anything about why she didn't take me in when my parents were killed. I have this awful feeling that it's something horrible that prevented her from taking me in. Hopefully, I can get her to come clean and say it the next time I go over for a visit. I'm getting tired. Time to call it a night._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>November 27, 1994<em>

_Harry,_

_I apologize for the late response! I am usually never late, but Ginny, Luna and I went dress shopping. I found my dress for the Yule Ball! It is so beautiful! You are going to fall in love with it!_

_So glad you got to spend some time with my older counterpart. Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that a lot of who we know will die! You have to tell me who! Please tell me it's not some of our friends! Now I'm worried. Is it going to happen during the course of our Hogwarts career or does it happen in a massive attack?_

_Alright enough with that, you have a godmother! Dr. Boyd is an excellent doctor! I read about all of her accomplishments and she did all of that in less than three years! I'm over the moon that you are finally building a relationship with her. I wonder why she didn't take you in when your parents died. We know why Sirius couldn't do it, but Lauren could have taken you in. Maybe there's a reason why you were placed with your aunt and uncle. Do you think Professor Dumbledore will later explain to you why your godmother couldn't take you in?_

_Please reply back soon! I want to know what you know!_

_Anxiously waiting for your reply,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>November 27, 2001<em>

_My beautiful anxious Hermione,_

_I'm sure your dress is divine! Yes, many of our closest and dearest friends will die. I can't give you every name just yet. I will have to reveal to you in the year they died so we can devise a plan to keep them alive. The deaths happen during the course of our Hogwarts career but the majority of them happen in a massive attack during our seventh year. Like I said, I will reveal them according to the year it happened._

_Yes, my godmother is amazing in all she does! She and I are getting closer and it's so nice to hear her talk about my parents again along with some stories of their Hogwarts days. No, Professor Dumbledore will not explain to my younger counterpart why my godmother couldn't take me in. I didn't know I had a godmother until I ran into her at Fortesque's! I'll explain more on all of that later. Just take my advice and don't rely too much on Professor Dumbledore. He will not explain everything and you along with my younger counterpart will be left in the dark in a lot of situations for the rest of our Hogwarts career._

_Don't worry, I will explain everything in due time. I promise you that._

_Love you,_

_Harry _


End file.
